Mycroft's Little Complication
by EmmyBmon
Summary: Mycroft abducts John to ask him to take care of a little "complication" that he has no time for.  Will John help Mycroft out? What will Sherlock think of the new addition to 221B Baker Street?
1. Chapter 1

"And to what do I owe this pleasure Mycroft?" John Watson sat across the table, arms crossed, foot tapping on the ground. His tea sat untouched and cooling off, and Mycroft knew the good doctor had grown tired of being abducted for these meetings.

"I actually have a very dire problem John." Mycroft stiffened even more so than usual and straightened his jacket. "It has been brought to my attention that a former partner of mine had some, complications with our intimate relationship." John leaned forward now completely attentive to the words coming out of Mycroft's mouth. "With me being in such a position that leaves me to travel so frequently, I cannot cope with this certain, complication." He paused and smiled a bit. "and this is where you come in. John, you are responsible and attentive. I was wondering if you would be interested in keeping a pet of sorts at Baker street." John laughed.

"All this for a pet? You Holmes boys need to learn to loosen up! I thought it was something a more serious than a pet!" John was laughing and smiling, finally taking a sip of his tea. Mycroft cleared his thought.

"Perhaps I didn't explain this well enough." There was a sudden slamming of doors and the sound of a face paced walk. The men turned their heads and saw a teenager storming towards them with Mycroft's assistant Althea running up behind her.

"I'm sorry sir, she said she was done waiting. Determination." She half shrugged as the teen reached the table and plopped down on a chair.

"I really dislike the treatment of your abductees Mr. Holmes." The girl said. She turned to John. "Hello, my name is Addison. I suppose Addison Holmes, though I was never keen to take on his last name." she jutted a inger over to Mycroft, who looked very displeased with the situation.

"I told you to stay there. Do you ever listen?" she sighed and turned towards him.

"I listen to those who oh I don't know have some say in my life. You haven't ever been present in my life until Mum died. In all honesty I thought you were just a donor. I wasn't aware there had been a relationship attached to my early days. I mean, I would have thought Mum would have mentioned you once. Or maybe a fond memory. Oh that's right, no fond memories of Icemen." She sneered.

"The complication Mycroft? Really?" John asked, eyes wide. Mycroft nodded.

"A complication? You heartless bastard! What, going to pawn me off onto some other man?" She was obviously livid, and there was no blaming her. But the look on Mycroft's face was so sad and beaten that John sighed and stepped in.

"As much as I need to stop doing this for you both, I think I can offer a solution." Addison turned towards him. "Addison, you are more than welcome to come and stay with me until you are of legal age to go off on your own. All things paid for by daddy dearest. You also get the great pleasure of living with his brother." She went to protest. "Who shares the immense dislike that you do, and I'm sure there will be endless conversations between the two of you as to who hates him more. I offer you this as long as you don't mind odd hours, general lack of food in the house, a complete mess, and the occasional body part in the fridge. Or microwave. Or really anywhere, so be warned when opening things."

"Body parts?"

"Sherlock likes to experiment. He's a detective. Of sorts." John added. He smiled and nodded his head. "We do have a lovely landlady though, more like a housekeeper. She's very keen on us and keeps us in line."

"That sounds more promising than my other options. So sure."

"Shall we get in the car and head over? Sherlock is busy on a case right now, so you can tour the place first without him. While John fills you in on his odd personality." Mycroft put his hand out, as if to shake it.

"What makes you think I'd ever touch you." Addison sneered and walked to Althea, who was waiting to take them to the car. John waved her on, saying he'd meet them out there.

"I expect the full story on this very soon." Mycroft nodded. John suspected this was as close to crying as Mycroft could get. "Are you alright?" Mycroft shook his head no, but sniffled and straightened up.

"Take good care of her. Please asses her monthly costs and let me know so I may adequately provide her with the funds needed. I'm very pleased you agreed to do this for me John, I don't say this often but I appreciate you. And not just for this. For, for everything." John shook his hand and Mycroft left, leaving John to head to the car.

"So this brother. What's he like?" John smiled and started warning Addison about everything. They got to the flat and she took one look around and smiled. "I like it here. It reminds me a bit of home. A little haphazard, but still home." John smiled and they toured the place. Addison would have to make do in what was originally a storage room/ maid's room. She said it was more than enough room and profusely thanked John.

"JOHN!" they heard a scream from downstairs and John sighed.

"Prepare." They turned towards the door as a figure appeared.

"JOHN. There is someone new." He stopped and looked at Addison. "16 years old, already done with school I see, very bright. That stance say that you are not only unhappy with your current situation but feeling awkward. Understandable considering you're in my flat with my doctor and I don't know you, but I assume he has filled you in as your eyes aren't getting that look that I'm a total freak." He walked around her, looking her up and down. "And that unmistakable Mycroft in you. You are in fact, a Holmes are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hello Addison. Sherlock. Your uncle." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"Everything was easy to deduce except my name. How did you know that?"

"Wait, everything? How did he know about school?" John asked. Both Addison and Sherlock put their hands up to stop him from speaking.

"When Mycroft was a boy, one of the few times I actually listened to him, he was seeing a girl. The only one I think he ever was interested in. he told me he loved her and they were going to have a child together. And he said he would name it Addison. The perfect name for boy or girl. He didn't want to plague a child with an oddball name like our own while still providing that unisex flare we both have."

"That man is not capable of love."

"Oh yes he is, much more so than anyone thinks. Yes, he is the Iceman but there are worse things in life. He's like that for a reason."

"Same way you are a sociopath for a reason?"

"High functioning, and right now that is none of your concern." Addison smirked and Sherlock glided out of the room. John turned back to her.

"You really are very much like them." She rolled her eyes. "Um, perhaps we should get you some furniture."

"With what money?"

"Oh, I'll just text Mycroft and tell him we are furnishing your room. He'll transfer funds and we'll be off!" John got his phone out and texted, sounding each word out as he did it. There was a bing a few seconds later and he smiled. "all taken care of. Shall we?"

"It takes days for funds to transfer." John laughed as he ushered her out o the room.

"Not when you're Mycroft Holmes." Addison's eyes grew wide and she followed him to the door. They could hear noise of someone clanging something about in the kitchen. "Sherlock! I'm going out with Addison, getting her a few things. I will pick up milk and carry out. NO explosions and NO shooting the wall while I'm gone."

"Of course of course. I'm too busy for such things tonight John. THE GAME!" They left and Addison buttoned her coat as they signaled for a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 months into my new living arrangement. I got along fine with both John and Sherlock, though they were rarely home when I was. Mycroft abducted me weekly for tea, and it was an hour of awkward silence each and every time. It was when I came back to the flat to Mrs Hudson holding John as he sobbed that I knew something was wrong.

"Shhh, now it's ok dear." I could tell from her voice she was crying as well. I walked in and they both looked up. "Now you explain as best you can, I'll go make tea for everyone." She got up and I plopped down on the floor next to John.

"Sherlock." He started sobbing again. Through the tears I got the general idea. Sherlock was dead, and John saw it happen. I hugged him as best I could. I was a Holmes after all, and emotions aren't exactly in our department. We spent the night crying and drinking copious amounts of tea. John eventually was all cried out. "I'm going to stay with my sister Harriet or a while. I can't bear to be here. Your father is picking you up in a few, you're moving in with him. And as much as it won't ever seem like it, he needs you. He lost a brother today. He needs family." John turned and grabbed his coat and sobbed all the way out of the door. Not ten minutes later Mycroft was standing in the doorway. His usual suit was a mess. I gathered a few things and followed him to the car. Surprisingly, he had driven himself. I wanted to make a remark that he could in fact do things for himself, but stopped myself. Thankfully my filter was turned on and high today.

The mansion we pulled up to a while later was impressive to say the least. I followed Mycroft in and upstairs. He opened the door and let me in.

"Your room. Dinner will be in an hour." He sniffled and walked out. I put my things down and looked around. The room was a light peach color, and the furniture was accented in gold. The bed was huge and ornate and everything looked fluffy and comfortable. There was a teddy bear on the bed that looked old, and I picked it up and inspected the ribbon around it's neck.

_Addison Braxton Holmes. Born on this day April 14th 1996._

I lay down and clutched the bear to my chest. It had only been 3 months but I had grown fairly close to Sherlock, as we often complained about Mycroft together. I cried for a bit until dinner when I shuffled downstairs and sat across from Mycroft.

"Thank you."

"If you need to talk, I'm here. I also understand our general lack of emotions and ability to not let anyone in." He looked up at me and I bit my lip. "You know Sherlock didn't hate you right. He often times let it slip that he liked how you kept people watching over him and John."

"He asked me to put more surveillance on John."

"He loved you. In his own odd way." Mycroft nodded.

"I see you found the teddy." He motioned to the bear and I shoved it on my lap. "I had that made for you the day you were born. I had full intent of bringing it to the hospital and try to fix things with your mother. But there was trouble at work." I narrowed my eyes at him. "My whole life I thought work was the most important thing, but it isn't."

"Losing your brother made you realize that family is important?"

"Oh I lost Sherlock a long time ago. But as I checked your room for dust this morning I realized how much I missed out not being a proper father."

"My room?"

"Yes, the room in which you are staying. I hope you like it. I had the crib moved out after I got the call that you would be coming."

"Crib?"

"I have had that room ready since your mother told me. Until now it was locked. Primarily so Sherlock wouldn't extend his experiments any further out of his own living areas but also because I didn't like seeing it. Eventually I came to regard it as a disused linen closet. That way it hurt less as I passed it daily."

"Oh." He smiled a little and sighed.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed. It's been a long day. I have much to do tomorrow with preparing for the funeral."

"Let me do it. I am not as attached as you are. You and John need to get your mind off of it. I can plan this. It's the least I can do after the past 3 months of being a total git to you."

"Only to catch up with the 15 I was to you." I walked over and wrapped my arms around his middle. I was much shorter than he was, so I felt very much like a child. After a moment or two I felt two awkward hands give me little pats on my back. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"It's ok. You'll have 15 more to make it up to me." I went off to my room and had a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Addison come on, we mustn't be late to see John." I hurried down the stairs and flew out the front door, where Mycroft was waiting. We got in the car and drove to the cemetery. We met John here twice a month. Each meeting was the same. We got out and hugged, walked to Sherlock's grave, said something nice, put flowers down, went to get something to eat, and then discussed going to the flat. Mycroft was almost insistent upon John going back but every time he refused.

"Hello John." I said as I hugged him. John Watson gave the best hugs. He was like a giant version of my teddy at home. I felt bad for him, he had the cane back now and he never looked happy.

"Hey Addy." I stepped aside and he and Mycroft greeted each other. We walked to the grave in silence, and when we got there I put the white lilies down. "Best mate." It was always something along those lines as John put down a hat.

"Little brother." Mycroft rarely said anything. We went back to the car and had some mindless chatting as Mycroft tried to convince John it was time to go back. "It has been 3 months John."

"That isn't very long. And I don't see you jumping the gun to go back."

"I've been there John. But what is there for me to do? If Sherlock ever knew I went and took something he'd yell at me for being sentimental and also for stealing something. He left me nothing in his will. Everything went to you."

"His periodic table of elements framed poster went to Addy." John said as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, and I went and got it."

"I put it in my room." I smiled. John smiled back and flagged a waiter so we could order.

"I just don't see the point Mycroft. The flat isn't going anywhere. I still meet Mrs. Hudson you know and she said she'd never rent it to someone else." Mycroft continued to try to convince John to go back to the flat the entire time we ate. By the end of it, John was so upset he left without saying goodbye.

"Why did you do that?" Mycroft said nothing but finished eating. We got back home and I stopped him from retreating to his study. "Why did you do that to John? He is a good man, who is still coping with the loss of his best friend. I DON'T GET IT." Mycroft sighed and took my hand, leading me to the sitting room.

"I'm just trying to help the man. It's the only way I know how. I feel like Sherlock would have wanted me to help him." Mycroft rarely voiced anything pertaining to any sort of brotherly love shared by him and Sherlock. I nodded. "We Holmes work in different ways. I'm sure you know this. Though you really have inherited more of your mother's personality."

"I hardly knew her."

"You spent 15 years with her, I very much doubt you didn't know her." It was time the truth came out. I had been so angry with him for never being around because I hadn't gotten a mother my whole life either.

"I was raised by a long string of nannies. Mother was hardly ever around, and every time she came home she looked so different. I thought for sure she was hiring new people to come round every few months to give the illusion that she cared."

"What?"

"You heard me the first time, I'm not repeating myself." I stated. "The last time I saw her was about a week before I got the letter she was dead. It was from the British government as well, which I found to be quite odd, as we weren't living here at the time."

"Yes, I heard you were living abroad? How long were you out of country?"

"Oh only a few weeks. She came home about a year ago and packed everything up and said we had to leave. So we did. New country, new home, new nanny. As soon as things were unpacked, she kissed my head and left. Saw her just one more time. She looked fabulous. Her hair was dark, her clothes were very sharp. She said she had involved herself with things far beyond her abilities. And she feared she was going to have to disappear for a long time. Until things died down. She said she had seen you, and that you were going to take care of me."

"I haven't seen your mother in years Addison."

"She said you wouldn't have recognized her. She also told me no one would have except one person, who was able to see past her disguise, one who could see her for her measure. I'm not sure what that meant." Mycroft's eyes went wide.

"The Woman." I tilted my head and Mycroft jumped up and left the room. I heard him making phone calls and then he returned a few minutes later with a photo in his hands. He placed it in front of me. "Who is this?" I looked down and shook my head.

"My mother, you idiot. This is how she looked right before she left for the last time. Doesn't she look lovely?" Then it sank in. "How do you have her picture?"

"Because when I met this woman, her name was Irene Addler. I should have seen the connection earlier. She wrote me when you were quite young yet, and called you the Addler, like a snake almost, since you wiggled away and hid in the smallest and darkest of spaces. She thought it funny since Sherlock did the same thing when we were kids." He shook his head.

"She changed her name?"

"And passport, birth certificate. Everything. She was quite the woman."

"And she's dead now?"

"Yes. I suspect someone figured it out, and that's how you got the notification. I had just assumed she told someone who your father was, so someone in my office did it so you were a little more accepting of me taking you."

"I had no knowledge of what you did until I met you."

"She fooled us all. Most of all Sherlock. She almost killed him and John once." My eyes went wide. "She was an absolute terror. Very hard to catch."

"My mother was a terror?"

"Oh yes, a threat to national and international security for sure." He laughed at my shocked expression. "I often wondered why she had such heated nicknames for myself and Sherlock, and now it all makes sense. I knew they struck a cord with me. when I found out she was pregnant and started to sever ties with her, she called me an ice heart, which later led to icey man. And she often times remarked to me how Sherlock would never find a partner because he was so odd. Irene Addler called me Iceman and Sherlock The Virgin." He paused for a moment and picked up his cell phone. He hit number 2 on speed dial, which I knew was John. "Irene Addler. Not her real name, as we well knew. However I have recently found out that her real name was Biddie Morris."

"And why do I care Mycroft?" John sounded tired and worn on the other line.

"Biddie Morris is Addison's mother. Who wrote me letters when Addison was a tot calling her Addler." I heard John gasp. "Which makes me think John, that she's done it again. could you be a doll and get in the car?"

"What car?"

"There is a car outside on the street waiting for you." Mycroft hung up and sighed. "It's been a while and he still doesn't understand that I have people everywhere waiting to pick him up, watch him, protect him."


	4. Chapter 4

John arrived very quickly. I heard him come in the house and shout for Mycroft. He wasn't limping he was storming about the front parlor, looking antsy and worried. I came in with Mycroft and went to console him. He brushed me off.

"You know what this means?" He asked Mycroft.

"Yes, that neither is dead."

"WHAT?" I screamed, snapping them both back into reality.

"I'm sorry, that perhaps neither of them is dead." Mycroft corrected.

"WHAT?" He laughed a little, which seemed to ease John.

"I think we should have some tea and a little sit down." We all went into the dinning room and waited for tea. "Now, Irene had done this before. Feigned her death to get out of something. We know that Sherlock went and saved her. But then when Sherlock… passed. I got a letter I assume was for him from her. With her usual flare and knack for being annoying, it was completely encrypted. I think only Sherlock could have figured it out. Heavens knows I tried, and I had everyone I thought even semi qualified to look at it. It was given to me with a note, to leave one copy of the note on Sherlock's bed and the other to be kept with me."

"Let me see it." Both of them looked at me. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that I was a child prodigy with a knack for encryptions. It's why I was kicked out of so many schools. I hacked in and changed my grades." They both stared at me. "Really? I would have expected better research from the two of you. Anyway, let me see it." Mycroft rose and scampered off, I'm sure he had it locked away somewhere special. Once he got back I opened the letter. My mother's swirly handwriting across the top.

Dearest-

Doormen will faint when they hear of this tale. For fear I am off once again but not together all too sure I will ever return. But fear not my little Snake, for you know where I lay, and where I have laid. Come find me my darlings. The Iceman, The Virgin, The Adler, and the Companion. I am where you least expect me and yet where you cannot miss me.

"Well obviously it was written to me. And she isn't dead."

"But we've seen the body."

"But Mycroft, there was another time."

"Measurements are easy to find Mycroft. She isn't dead. She's with Sherlock."

"How do you know." Mycroft was a bit put off. "The best in the country couldn't figure this out and you think you have?"

"Honestly. I think you need smarter men. She has obviously left a trail of clues at all of the houses we've lived in for the past few years. We just have to retrace our steps. That's what she means by 'laid' it's a play on words. Improper use, but she was an infuriating woman. She wants us all to come get her."

"Then why add The Virgin?"

"Because anyone who has intercepted this would have known who The Iceman was, and would have been able to figure out the rest. By adding him people would think that she is without him, he is presumed to be dead after all."

"Then how do you know she's with him?" John asked me.

"Well because where is the last place you would think two dead people that both needed to hide before they died? Together. It's impossible, so it must be true."

"She's right. Ok, write down everywhere you've ever lived. Pack you things. John, a bag will be packed for you and we'll set off in the morning." Mycroft retired to his room and John and I ate dinner while I compiled a lit.

"This is all I can remember." John's eyes widened at the list. "She didn't stay put often."

"Doesn't surprise me." I went up and packed my bags, wondering how this was going to pan out. She feigned her death, probably helped Sherlock, and now they need my help to be found? Something didn't add up, something didn't feel right.

"Moriarity is dead right?"

"Oh absolutely. His second in command however, is not. And he's rather cross with the idea that Sherlock did him in."

"Name?"

"Moran. Sebastian Moran." John's fist clenched at the name as we ate. He took a deep breath and continued eating. Certainly an odd reaction.

"Sebastian and Sherlock have known each other for a very long time. They were roommates in Uni." Mycroft said, glancing at John before continuing. "He was also Sherlock's first boyfriend. First most of things, but it soon spiraled into something unhealthy. I stepped in and I think it had a bit to do with Sebastian turning to the dark side so to speak." So John wasn't happy that anyone had Sherlock before him.

"Are you still jealous of what they had?" John sputtered a little. "It doesn't take much to see how you cared for him John. I'm not an idiot."

"Oh, well, yes. I suppose it still bothers me."

"We'll get them back."

"When your mother is back, what are you going to do?" Mycroft asked.

"I may as well finish my schooling somewhere stable. The Uni I assume. Unless something else opens up. Either way I will be out of your hair."

"I might need new help. Seems my men need some schooling on decoding encrypted messages."

"Are you giving me a job father dearest?" He stiffened and got up.

"It was merely a suggestion, though take it as you may. Grab your things, we are off." We were charted via helicopter to a private jet, where we went to the last place I ever lived.

"Now, there has to be something in this house." I stalked about the foyer thinking.

"_Now Addison. I'm going to show you a special safe, where we like to keep things that are for emergencies only." My mother led me to her closet and pushed some clothing aside. There was a door, and then another door with a keypad. She pushed some buttons and then spoke into it. "Vatican Cameos." She was let in. there were guns and assorted other weapons. "Never tell anyone that password. Precious and embaressing all at once." I nodded. She showed me how to lock and load in case I had too._

"I know." I ran upstairs, the boys in tow. We went in and I got to the door. "I'm Sherlocked." I said. John stifled a laugh and I glared at him as it opened. So far there wasn't anything obvious. I went to the few weapons she showed to me.

"Perhaps this?" John picked up a rolled piece of paper.

_Irene- you are awful at hiding things. I have taken the liberty of moving you're easily deciphered note to a more useful hiding spot. 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01110111 01101111 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100001 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01110011 01110111 01100101 01110010 001011._

_You're welcome._

I smiled broadly.

"When we find Sherlock, I really must tell him what a fantastic uncle he is." I put the note in John's hands who seemed baffled completely by it. "Binary code. Fantastically easy to figure out, if you know what you're looking for." I went to the little revolver and started. Three up, two over. One down, five diagonally. The gun we should have stopped on wasn't pointing the right way. "Of course Sherlock!" I flipped the message and went five diagonally, one up then two over and three down. Then I ended on a pistol that hadn't been cleaned correctly after the last time it was used. "Sherlock used this."

"How do you know?"

"He didn't clean it and put it back how she liked them." I looked at the rounds left. "Two rounds gone. He shot someone." I saw a sliver of white and pulled it out.

01101010 01100101 01110111 01101100 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010

"He has such neat handwriting." I bounded downstairs, gun still in hand to the kitchen. I reached the cookie jar, where I used to keep chocolate bars. There was another piece of paper in there.

"Vatican Cameos?" Suddenly John pulled me and Mycroft to the floor as a stream of bullets went in through the window, shattering the cookie jar.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed, getting up and blasting a few rounds through the window.

"You got him." Mycroft texted someone as we got out of the house.

"So what now? There wasn't a note." John sighed. We pulled away from the house and headed back to the hotel to figure out what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vacations." I said, putting the piece of paper down. The other two turned to me. Vatican Cameos was the last thing left for us. If you take the letters of both words, there is a huge number of words one can make. But vacations is the only thing that makes sense. We cannot forget vacation locations."

"Make a list and a timeline. We must continue in order." I nodded and Mycroft retired to his room.

"John, do you think he's worried?"

"What do you mean Addy?"

"Well if my mother really is alive, Mycroft might worry I'd choose to go back into her care. Do you think he's worried about that?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't think he cares in the least bit. Before we left on this wild goose chase, I thought briefly we were becoming more like father and daughter, but now his mind is all on Sherlock, and the possibility he's going to catch my mother."

"I think he cares for you more than you think. You remind him a lot of himself and Sherlock. And I'm sure he sees your mother in you. It might just be hard for him right now."

"He's a Holmes, they never care about feelings. Doesn't he see it as a weakness?" I was angry. I liked the thrill of finding the answers to the ridiculous riddle my mother and Sherlock left behind, but part of me wished I was back in London with Mycroft. Part of me still longed for that sense of family. A proper family. Someone who cared.

"Addison, where are we off to next?"

"We didn't go on many vacations. So last house it is." I gave him the address as we got in the car. He handed it to the driver and we started our journey. "Addison, it has come to my attention that I might need to clear a few things up. One, I would want nothing more than to go back to London and spend time with you. Two, if your mother was back, and you truly would rather be with her, I would allow you to choose where to live with the request you at least spend holidays or select weekends with me. Three, I really don't want you here for the sole reason that you may get hurt. Four, however much I wish for you to be safely tucked away somewhere no one could find you and hurt you, I highly doubt there is anyone else we could use to find these two. For whatever reason they need us to find them. It is their incompetence that has gotten us here, and I will assure you there will be a stern talking to when we get them both back safely."

"John, remind me to never divulge any information to you ever again." John ducked his head. "You must text like the wind to get all of that to him as we left the room."

"Sherlock did teach me a few things." Mycroft raised an eyebrow and John blushed a deep red and stammered a few unintelligible things before turning out the window and refusing to talk to us for the rest of the drive. As we pulled up we saw flashing lights and lots of smoke. "What happened?" we got out and saw that the house had been burnt down. Whoever was after them knew what we were doing.

"Mycroft, get your best men on the next house. Make that the next two." I handed him the master list of locations and he started making phone calls. I walked around to the woods to the left side of the house and walked in. I counted forty paces and then dropped to my knees and started to dig. "John, come here and help me." he did as he was told and we started a little hole. A foot or two below lay a box.

_They are on to us. We have moved to a safe location and will be waiting there for you. Here is the address: JSB-BD. I see a sportsman. Il Prete Rosso's._

"Sherlock is an absolute genius!" I smiled at John and we ran back out, where the door to the car was open already. We slid in and I shouted at the driver. "Peterborough." And we were off.

"How on Earth did you manage that? And so fast?"

"Very simple John. JSB refers to Bach. Initials I knew from primary school, and something Sherlock would think of first, since he is an avid violinist. BD refers to shorthand for birthdate. So we know the house number is 1685. The second part I'm not sure of. But il Prete Rosso is the red priest. Something Vivaldi was called in his day. Priestgate is also called Peterborough. I assume once we are there, we find a sports club or something. Then we find the address." I sat back and sighed.

"You enjoy this don't you?" Mycroft asked me.

"I suppose. It's not as boring as being at home."

"You really are related to them." John got his phone out and fiddled for a while. We had a little over an hour's drive, so I let myself drift off into a little nap. Te sun was shining through the window and I hadn't slept well the night before.

"We need you to figure this mess out." John pulled me out of the car as we started walking. I stopped at a news stand.

"Hello sir, new here. Just wondering if you had a sports club, or sports store round here?" I smiled brightly. The man smiled back.

"No miss we don't. We do have the pub. It's called the Sportsman. 'bout close as you can get to that sort o thing. Just down the end o this road, and make a left. Can't miss it."

"Thank you." We continued walking. Once at the pub I crossed the street and found the house number. I knocked four times and buzzed. The door opened a little bit and a piece of paper was pushed out by a gloved hand. The door slammed shut.

Bright and Shiny. I'm also this. Born and raised in which place.

I smiled and scribbled New Jersey- Hunterdon County. I shoved the paper back in and then the door opened.

"Gun out." I told John. He got it out and walked in behind me. the door was shut and I backed up against the wall. Then the lights came on and I sighed.

"A gun? Really John?" John stood looking like a lost puppy dog. "Come here." John ran to Sherlock and embraced him. I'm positive he started crying. Sherlock hugged him back and tried his hardest to soothe John.

"My baby girl, so bright." I narrowed my eyes a bit at my mother. "I know I had some strange ways of showing affection, but this time I can try harder." I sighed.

"I need tea. And crisps." I walked into the kitchen and started preparing tea for everyone. Once the water was on I rummaged until I found some crisps and munched away.

"Darling, don't tell me you'd rather live with The Iceman?"

"He isn't quite as icy as you make him out to be. and besides, I had been living with the Virgin. Who isn't that by any means. As I'm sure you're aware, he's found his mate." John and Sherlock were walking in the kitchen, John still looking very shaken up. Mother looked surprised while Mycroft smiled to himself. "I haven't made any decision. We're going back to London and figuring all of this out there. I refuse to do it here. After we fuel up I'm sure Mycroft will arrange safe transport. Where we can further discuss what is going on and why I was led on this wild goose chase."

"You are very bright." Sherlock commented.

"You should be more careful with your hints. Anyone could have figured that out. In fact, one of our previous houses was burnt down. I'm sure you must have at least anticipated this since there was a note buried in the woods."

"We covered our tracks everywhere." Mother replied.

"Careless." I drank my tea and asked Mycroft to get us transport. He seemed absolutely beside himself, something Mycroft didn't show regularly.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much to everyone following and reviewing this story! It has really given me the motivation to keep writing Hope you all enjoy!

We were back in London in no time at all due to a very flashy helicopter ride. It was a bit of an awkward ride for me, since I was unsure of my feelings towards my mother. She obviously didn't want to be near Mycroft, who was acting so stand offish. Like how he was when he first abducted me to the meeting with John.

"I am oh so curious Mycroft." Mother leaned forward, placing her arms on her knees and smiling. I knew that smile, it mean she was up to no good. Seems everyone else did as well.

"So curious about what Ms. Adler?" She smiled and leaned back, crossing her legs and her arms. This was her 'I've got you now' pose, and nothing good ever came of it.

"Why you are so lenient with your control when it comes to our dear Addison."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Mycroft, really. Everyone here knows you are always in control. It's part of your overly annoying personality." Sherlock replied. John poked him in attempts to shut him up but he continued anyway. "When we were younger you were the father figure, and in the business world you are the leader. And now, when you are actually a father, you relinquish all control and let a teenage girl boss you around like a little maid." Mycroft was avoiding looking at me.

"It seems your dear brother has worded my thought eloquently. Now tell us Mycroft, why have you done this? Certainly unlike you to change."

"I don't know."

"A Holmes never does something without knowing." Sherlock was staring at his brother. "Ah, it's all clear now. Kudos brother, for trying so hard, though I'm sure it's about to backfire on you." Sherlock whipped his phone out with that smug look on his face. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the text.

_I suppose no one leaves baby in the corner, even Mycroft._

_SH_

Of course I knew this before Sherlock texted me. I had it figured out as soon as Mycroft told me I was in charge of the list. Surely he knew all of my previous addresses, but he let me write them down and take charge. He knew I wanted too, but why let me? it certainly wasn't like him.

_Don't be daft. You know why. And she's sitting next to you._

_SH_

Of course.

"Why do it?" I asked Mycroft. "Were you that worried about me choosing her over you? Did you honestly care that much?"

"This is hardly the place to talk about this."

"Why. It's all family. So you admit that's the reason, to try to woo me. to make sure I didn't go back to her. Why." Mycroft was looking at his brother and John, who both seemed to give him a look as if to say 'you've done this to yourself mate'

"Because she's arrested. Maximum security. I wanted you to feel better about choosing me out of want rather than force. I thought it would make it easier on you. Dr. Watson said it might help you adjust a bit." I looked at John, who was suddenly very defensive.

"Now Mycroft, when you were talking about this situation you didn't exactly tell the truth. I mean buying a replacement dog when another dies before the child gets home is really hardly the same thing." Sherlock and I looked right at Mycroft.

"Really?" We both asked him. "You related me to a DOG?"

"I KNEW Baillot was different when I came home from boarding school!" My jaw dropped.

"Irrelevant Sherlock. I obviously did a good enough job that you didn't notice then."

"I was four." Sherlock was now pouting, with John shaking his head and looking out of the window.

"For a moment I thought I would have to retract my Iceman nickname. But it looks as if you never change."

"Regardless of what you think, I did what I had to do. As always. There are things to be done and in order to do them correctly I've had to step on a few toes."

"No, to do them your way." He sighed.

"I didn't expect you to take this news well. However, if you wish to stay with John and Sherlock I'm sure they can put you up for another few months until you are legal to move out and do as you wish."

"And what if I want to stay with you?"

"I've explained already, your mother is. Wait, with me?"

"Yes, with you. Deaf old man." Sherlock laughed.

"Well that would be perfectly fine. Your room will remain the same. I will be gone frequently at various meetings and functions."

"I' used to nonexistent parents, right mother?"

"Me being gone put you through school." She snapped.

"And just talking to Mycroft wouldn't have produced the same thing?" It was then that I realized how childish she really was. She had hidden me from Mycroft for a number of years simply to prove she could do it on her own, and support me. But in reality, her awful choice of a living had pushed me so far from here there was little redemption available. While Mycroft was back to his ice hearted ways, it seems that he will be the clear winner.

We spent the evening in silence, eating our dinner.

"Miss Adler, you will retire after dinner to a very well secured place. I do hope you enjoy it." Mycroft smirked and mother glared at him, and then turned to me.

"Aren't you going to demand he release me? he would do anything for you."

"No longer shall you use me to prove anything to him." And before Mycroft could say anything I added "And don't think this changes how little I care about you either, Iceman." They both scowled and she was taken away.

"She won't be in for long, I'm sure she'll find a way out. Legally or not." Mycroft sighed. "I try to contain her, but she's like a snake that one." He got up and pressed his jacket down. "It was a lovely dinner. I will be leaving early in the morning for a meeting."

"Guess that means I'm coming home with you both?" I turned to John, knowing he was the weak link. "Please don't leave me here with him, it's just awful."

"We are hardly home!"

"Oh John, can't you see she's gone after you because you're weak. You want to help. She knows you'll let her stay. No need Addy, if there is anyone who understands detest for Mycroft, it's me. You're welcome to stay. Once your birthday rolls around you may choose to stay or leave. We are certainly not cramped for space at Baker Street, and I can almost assure you a larger room will be opening up in the near future." John smacked sherlock's arm. "Like she wouldn't have figured it out." They got up, and I soon followed suit.


End file.
